Cry
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Song fic to Faith Hill's 'Cry'. PG13 for a couple curse words.


Cry

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

Disclaimer: I don't won it already! LEAVE ME ALONE! No, not you minna those freaking lawyers, I know you guys know I'm just a broke middle school student who still begs her parents for money. In other words I do not own Faith Hill, her song Cry, or Gundam Wing! OK!?!?

Authors Notes: Hmmm Yes ANOTHER, song fic. Yes I know I should work on that angel/demon fic I promised but that evil writer's blocks won't go away. Well I got this idea while watching the Faith Hill special last night. It's kinda short, I know. I dunno maybe I'll make a sequel and have some knight in shining armor come to the rescue. But for now this is it. Now, ONWARD!

Notes: POV, shonen ai, angst

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_if__ i had just one tear _

_running__ down your cheek_

_maybe__ i could cope _

_maybe__ i'd get some sleep. _

            I stared in disbelief. How can he do this? Just sit there and tell me things, and his face remain so emotionless. He doesn't care does he? I coulda killed myself a long time ago and he wouldn't care. Hell, he's killing me right now. I stared at him, the man I loved, as he slowly tore apart my heart.

_if__ i had just one moment at your expense _

_maybe__ all my misery would be well spent. _

            All this time, he never cared. That what hurt the most, the one person I cared more than anything about thinks I'm lower then the scum of the earth and could care less. If I knew that he was at least a little upset about this… but he's not.

_could__ you cry a little_

_lie__ just a little_

_pretend__ that youre feeling a little more pain. _

_i__ gave, now im wanting something in return _

_so__ cry just a little for me. _

            Why can't he just cry a little, pretend he was hurting? No, wait. We're talking about Mr. Perfect Soldier boy here, he can't cry. I turn it's done, it's over. He killed me. Ripped my heart from my chest and stomped on it. Then shot it a million times with the fucking gun of his.

            A couple days later I found my self at where Quatre was staying. I was a mess I know it, probably smelled like beer. I never really liked beer before, but for some reason I just couldn't put it down. Quatre looked upset but when he saw me… he seemed… nervous? Scared? What was going on?

_if__ your love could be caged_

_honey__, i would hold the key. _

_and__ conceal it underneath _

_that__ pile of lies you handed me. _

_and__ you'd hunt and those lies _

_they'd__ be all you'd ever find. _

_and__ that'd be all you'd have to know _

_for__ me to be fine. _

            "Who is it, koi?" A voice drifted down the hall, a painstakingly familiar voice. Heero walked into the hall and froze, standing there stalk still. We just stared at each other for a moment.

            "Heero… you… Quatre… how long? Never mind I'll leave." I turned to go. How long had the two been lovers? Was this why Heero _really kept disappearing?_

            "Duo, wait!" Heero called after me but I was long gone. My mind was racing, so many times he had lied to me. Why? I loved him… but he didn't love me back.

_and__ you'd cry a little_

_you'd__ die just a little_

_and__ baby i would feel just a little less pain. _

_i__ gave now from wanting _

_something__ in return_

_so__ cry just a little for me. _

            Heero closed his eyes looking at the ground. Quatre walked over and just held him murmuring comforting words. 

            "I'm sorry Duo… I shouldn't have lied to you." He whispered.

give it up baby

i hear youre doin fine. 

nothins gonna save me

i see it in your eyes. 

some kind of heartache 

honey give it a try. 

i don't want pity, 

i just want what is mine

            That was a couple months ago. Heero Yuy was now a very important man, he'd probably forgotten all about me. What happened to me, you're wondering. I flicked the cigarette against the ground grinding my foot over it. I looked around at the abandoned buildings of L2. I knew when people looked at me; I could see the pity in their eyes. As they watched the pale faced boy with dark circles under his eyes get himself drunk or stoned, they wanted to help. They can't… I'm dead inside why can't my fucking body just die already. As for Heero, I can't even hope that he'll burn in hell one day. I still love him… this is what happens when you love someone you get your heart broken.

_could__ you cry a little_

_lie__ just a little_

_pretend__ that youre feeling a little more pain. _

_i__ gave, now im wanting something in return _

_so__ cry just a little for me. _

_cry__ just a little for me_

_whoa__ whoa_

_Could cry just a little for me_


End file.
